Smashers' Christmas
by Dusk12589
Summary: Just a short fic that my brother wrote. R&R. No Flamers!


Smashers' Christmas

It was mid-December in winter's deep freeze at the Smash Mansion. Many of the smashers had gone to their respective homes for the holidays, but there were some that stayed for Christmas at the mansion. Both Master Hand and Crazy Hand were gone and left Mewtwo and Zelda in charge. Apart from these two, there was also Link, Samus, Roy, Marth, Ike, Metaknight, Kirby, Lucario, Pikachu and Dr Mario.

Christmas was only days away, and the Christmas Spirit could be felt throughout the mansion. Wreathes hung from every door, a huge tree was set up in the living room by the fire place where stockings were hung, there was mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, instrumental Christmas music was played on the intercom, the scent of holiday spices filled the air, and a blanket of snow surrounded the mansion. Link was walking from the dining room, he wore a red santa hat on with a bell dangling at the end, and also wore a red and white striped sweater that Zelda knitted for him. In his hand was a coaster with a mug of freshly made hot cocoa with cream on the top.

He came into the living room, humming Deck the Halls as the bell on his hat rang; he sat down on the sofa by the fire place and gazed in awe at the beauty of the tree. The tree was lit up, strung with garland and covered with ornaments from every smasher, up at the top was the star that Link himself had placed. Taking a sip of his cocoa, he looked outside and saw Marth, Ike and Roy having a snowball fight. He chuckled to himself when he saw Ike paste Roy in the face.

Outside, the air was cool and the sky was a deep gray. Roy threw a snowball back at Ike in retaliation, but missed and hit Marth instead. The snow was churned up from the snowball fight; there were even some snow angels that Zelda and Link had made earlier. Ike and Roy ran around chasing each other and laughing, while Marth knelt down in the snow and started to make a fort. The other two took notice of Marth's work, and teamed up and were soon making a fort of their own.

After hours of throwing snowballs at each other, the three swordsmen came inside out of the cold. Their faces were pink from the cold and their clothes were drenched from sweat and snow melt. Zelda came over to them with a tray of mugs of hot cocoa and Ike laughed when Roy nearly burned his mouth. Later that evening, Ike, Marth, Zelda, Link, Mewtwo, Lucario, Samus, Dr Mario and Metaknight sat in the sofas around the warmth of the fire dressed up for their slumber and stockings while Roy, Pikachu and Kirby proceeded to write their Christmas lists for Santa on the Christmas rug splayed on the floor. Roy wanted a new set of armor, Pikachu wanted some new hats to wear, and Kirby wanted some food. After their lists were done, Zelda told everyone a Christmas story while Roy, Pikachu and Kirby gathered in front of her. At the end of her story, the three on the floor had fallen asleep. Zelda beamed at the sight of Roy using the sleeping Kirby as a pillow and holding Pikachu under one arm like a teddy bear. Link draped a quilt over them before everyone else retired for the evening.

The next morning was Christmas Eve morning, Zelda, Link, Ike and Marth found Roy, Kirby and Pikachu having a pillow fight. Zelda, Link and Ike ran to their rooms to grab their pillows to join in while Marth sighed and proceeded to the dining room for some hot cocoa. He found Mewtwo, Metaknight and Lucario already there, sipping from their steaming mugs at the table, Mewtwo was reading the newspaper. Dr Mario was preparing breakfast in the kitchen; Marth could smell the aroma of bacon and eggs wafting through the air, he grabbed his mug and sat adjacent to Metaknight at the table. The two then began to share stories of Christmas traditions they had in their homelands. The others came into the dining room covered in feathers from Roy's pillow, which broke during their fight. They brushed themselves off and sat at the table, Marth noticed some feathers that were still in Roy's hair. Samus soon joined them. Dr Mario soon came out of the kitchen with platters of eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausages, and waffles.

Later that day, Mewtwo was in the lounge reading a book when he heard a loud thump that surprised him out of the captivating story he was in. He looked at the window and saw the remains of a snowball scattered all over it; his tail twitched in annoyance at the interruption and he opened the book again but lost interest in the story. He placed a bookmark and placed the book on the side table before leaving the room. Outside, Marth got after Roy for hitting the window with a snowball. Roy said nothing, but responded by throwing another snowball at Marth.

Link, Marth, Roy, Pikachu and Ike were all having a snowball fight outside, each one had their own fort. Roy's was the most elaborate one, with details giving it the look of a castle with a gate and moat; nobody knew what purpose the moat served, but it was soon filled with snowballs from the barrage that each of the forts sustained from the fight. Pikachu's was built the fastest, and he was making snowballs before everyone else could finish theirs, but they managed to finish and snowballs soon filled the air. Marth turned around to make another snowball, but he felt the icy sting of one hitting the back of his neck. He doubled up in pain, letting out a yell because of the pain and the chill of cold snow running down his back. Up until now, he had been doing this to merely humor Roy, but no more. He turned and saw Roy, laughing and pointing, and charged at him with an armful of snowballs, Roy started running. The others started laughing as well as they saw Marth chasing after Roy. They were all in high spirits that Christmas Eve.

Later that evening after everyone had generous amounts of dinner and everyone was dressed in their sleep wear, they gathered in the living room by the fire place. The tree was lit like a beacon, filling the room with a soft, warm glow. Mewtwo recited The Night Before Christmas with everyone gathered around him and Zelda on the floor on the rug. Roy, along with Kirby and Pikachu, was sitting up in a sleeping bag with his knees up to his chin in eager anticipation with a grin on his face as he listened to the story. Kirby looked with a sort of longing at the empty fire place; he then looked at the tall glass of fresh milk and plate of freshly baked chocolate crunch cookies made by Zelda and Samus that was left out for Santa to have. After Mewtwo finished the story, everyone went to bed, even though half of them would be getting little sleep tonight. Roy, Kirby and Pikachu camped out on the rug in front of the tree, gazing at the fire place with anticipation. After a few hours, fatigue showed on their faces. Pikachu was starting to nod off, Kirby was already asleep, and Roy had a hard time keeping his eyes open; the warmth and smell of holiday spices made them relaxed, despite their excitement. Soon, Pikachu was snoring, and even Roy could stay awake no longer. Moments after Roy fell asleep, a man in a red suit came down the chimney, and it was Santa. He looked fondly at the three sleeping on the rug in their sleeping bags before walking over to the tree, opening his bag.

The next morning, the three woke up and looked at the plate and glass. They grinned with delight when the saw the glass empty and nothing but crumbs left on the plate. Their grins grew bigger when they turned to the tree and saw the gifts under the tree. They leaped out of their bags and rushed for the tree, but were stopped by Zelda, who had just entered the room. Normally, she would have scolded them, but today was Christmas Day, and she was excited to find out what she got as well. Instead, she told them to wait for the others.

Soon Link walked in, still dressed in his flannel pajamas, rubbing what little sleep there was in his eye. After him came Marth and Ike, then Metaknight, then Samus, all dressed in their pajamas as well. After what seemed like an eternity to them, in actuality, ten minutes, Mewtwo, Lucario and Dr Mario came out of the hallway. Everybody was given one present at a time to open. By the time Marth finished opening his first gift; Roy was already onto his third, tearing the wrapping paper off unceremoniously with the zeal of a frenzied cat. Within minutes, there was an ocean of wrapping paper on the floor, and every one had their gifts in individual piles. Excitement permeated the air in a contagious manner; everyone, even Mewtwo, was smiling and laughing with content.

Later that day, the laughter of play could be heard in the air as smashers played on the hills of the Smash Estate. Roy was racing against Pikachu down the hill on his snowboard. Link and Zelda were making a snowman near the bottom of the hill, giving him rupees for eyes. Marth and Ike were skiing with their own pairs of skis, Ike was cheering for Roy as Roy tore down the hill. Kirby was making snow angels that were round, almost to the point of resembling circles in the snow. Roy realized that he was racing straight towards Zelda's and Link's snowman about two seconds before running into it. Upon impact, a great flurry of snow filled the air around them. Roy was face-first in the snow, and Link and Zelda couldn't stay upset with him and were soon laughing. Eventually, one snowball was thrown, then another, and a playful snowball fight ensued between the three; Roy removed his snowboard and used it as a makeshift shield. Marth and Ike as well as Pikachu came over and soon joined the fight. Marth, who was rather dragged into the brawl, finally managed to get Roy with a snowball. His glory was short-lived however, as Roy responded with a barrage of snow. Kirby continued to make his snow angels, blissfully oblivious to the snowball fight down the hill from him. The day went on, and soon the light showing through the cloudy sky began to take on an orange tint as the sun began to set on the day. As the smashers returned to the mansion from their play with pink faces from the cold, they couldn't wait for the wonderful dinner they would soon have.

After changing for dinner, everyone went into the dining room where they saw the feast spread across the table. What a wondrous sight it was to behold, as well as the wonderful aromas that pervaded the warm air. Mountains of mashed potatoes, piles of freshly baked bread, pots filled with steaming brown gravy, platters of turkey and spiced honey ham, along with fabulous pumpkin, blueberry, apple and pecan pies for dessert lay before them. Kirby's eyes were as round as the platters on the table, Roy nearly started drooling, and Pikachu licked his chops. The three were the first to sit at the table and were shortly joined by the rest of the group. Mewtwo sat at the head of the table as Zelda took her seat at the other side. Kirby and Roy started reaching for the turkey when Zelda stopped them, wagging her finger at them.

They realized her reason when Mewtwo got up and started talking to the group. He talked about how another good year had passed by and was well spent. He talked about how Christmas was about giving more than receiving and that it was about being together to enjoy another's company. Soon enough, Roy took his attention off of Mewtwo and gazed at the food before him, debating what he should have first. After an agonizing five minutes of talking, Mewtwo finally sat down again and Roy grabbed the closest dish to him and put some on his plate before continuing onto the next.

The first while of the dinner was quiet, save for the clatter of silverware on china and the sounds of Roy, Kirby and Pikachu munching on their food. Ike gazed over as Roy and Kirby started to silently fight over a drumstick from the turkey. He nudged Link's side and motioned over across the table to where the two were both tugging on the food before snickering along with Link at the sight. Zelda also noticed and suppressed her mirth. Marth, however, cast a look of exasperation at Roy and rolled his eyes at their childish antics. Kirby then bit his end of the meat, and Roy finally relented, not wanting a fight to break out at the table.

Soon, the food diminished from the smashers' consumption, and they began to eat the assortment of pies. Roy sliced himself a large piece, while Kirby grabbed a whole one. Roy took notice of this and replaced his slice with a whole pie, then challenged Kirby to a contest, the objective of which was quite obvious. They counted down, and began to feast upon their own pie like starving dogs. After a few minutes, Roy held up his pie tin in triumph, his face blue from the pie filling. All of the pie was gone, save for a few crumbs and traces of blueberry paste. Kirby was barely able to finish his pie, and slumped back in his chair, groaning while holding his swollen belly and regretting eating that extra turkey leg earlier.

After dinner, everyone stood by the tree and sang carols; except for Mewtwo and Lucario, who merely hummed the tunes. Carol after carol they sang, filling the mansion with their melody. They sang into the night until they could sing no more, fading into calm silence at the sight of the illuminated tree and the warmth that seemed to permeate from it. Eventually, they all felt the fatigue of the eventful day press down on them all and sleepily bade each other their good nights before retiring to their respective rooms. Marth was the only one who remained, pondering on all that he had and the spirit of the season that filled the air. A warm smile came to his face as he thought of all that had happened today and as he thought of his friends there at the mansion, even though he never thought like this at any other time of the year. He gazed at the tree in silent awe until he could barely keep his tired eyes open. He then went into his room and found that Roy had stolen his pillow. He sighed, too tired to yank the pillow from Roy, and climbed into his bed and soon fell into slumber's calm embrace.

Not a sound disturbed the silence of the mansion as everyone slept, save for the occasional snore from Roy. The snow outside continued to fall, the impressions in the snow outside fading into memories.

The End


End file.
